This invention relates to a data management technology.
In corporate activities, it is essential to utilize business data that is produced in large amounts. Consequently, a system configured to analyze a database (hereinafter referred to as “DB”) storing a large amount of business data has already been proposed.
In the analysis processing, a database management system (hereinafter referred to as “DBMS”) is configured to receive a query and issue a data read request to a storage device storing the DB.
In JP 2007-34414 A, there is disclosed a known technology for reducing data reading latency during the processing of one query. In JP 2007-34414 A, a DBMS is configured to generate a plan (hereinafter referred to as “query execution plan”), which is a combination of a plurality of database operations (referred to as “DB operation” or “processing step”) required for executing a query, dynamically generate tasks for executing the processing steps, and execute the tasks in parallel to multiplex a data read request. In JP 2007-34414 A, the DMBS is configured to increase the number of tasks to a predetermined number, and subsequently generate tasks so that the number of tasks is maintained at that predetermined number.